


First for Everything

by tippytanpies



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Other, POV Second Person, in short the ''Quick! Kiss me so we don't get caught!'' trope, set a long while before the big heist in AHWM happens, technically takes place at a different museum than the one in AHWM, though how funny would it be if the two of you always stole just from that museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytanpies/pseuds/tippytanpies
Summary: "So, here's the pitch," you whisper, making sure his focus is on you as you speak, "This is our first date and I'm talking about these paintings. If we're lucky, I'll be able to pretend I'm trying to show you something on a different floor, and we'll be out of here in an instant.""Alright, I think I can work with that…"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Mark Iplier (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	First for Everything

This wasn't the first sort of theft the two of you had done, but considering the grandiose and scale of the _where_ this time around, this could certainly be considered the first heist the two of you had pulled together. What you were after wasn't exactly something big enough to have heavily guarded, but it was just intriguing enough that you would have to work to get it. The plan had gone off without a hitch at first, and the two of you had managed to get in quicker than either of you had initially expected.

And that's the thing: at _first._ The two of you had planned this heist carefully, revising even the most intricate details in order to ensure that nothing (or at the very least, very little) went wrong. You had done all of this, and yet somehow the one thing neither of you seemed to take into consideration was what to do once you had once you came for in your possession. Or, to word it simply, neither of you had taken into consideration how you would get out.

"... _shit_."

The realization is cut short when you catch the faint sound of footsteps. They're distant enough to give you the time you need to shoddily create an escape plan. There is no quick escape that catches your eyes immediately, but considering the time and how the two of you are dressed (awfully formal for a heist, you can't help but think), you start to see a possible "maybe"...

"How good are you at acting?" you whisper, taking his hand and leading him more into the open of the room.

His confusion is visible, despite how hard he tries to hide it. "I mean, I guess it got me here in the end?" He pauses for a moment as he looks around the room, parts of your plan starting to come to him as he asks, "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"So, here's the pitch," you whisper, making sure his focus is on you as you speak, "This is our first date and I'm talking about these paintings. If we're lucky, I'll be able to pretend I'm trying to show you something on a different floor, and we'll be out of here in an instant."

"Alright, I think I can work with that…" His posture straightens as the steps finally seem closer, and his voice sounds almost gentler as he muses, "I think you've mentioned this one to me before." He gestures to one of the paintings hanging besides the pair of you as he speaks, one that you don't recall ever seeing before; if you have, you certainly don't remember. The painting is of a couple standing in a park, backs to the viewer as they casually yet tenderly hold one another. You almost have to laugh; he's taking this role more seriously than you initially thought he would.

"Yeah, it's always been one of my favorites," you say, gently leaning against him as you add, "Always made me want something like it." Carefully, you start to lead him elsewhere as you muse, "That reminds me, I think the one I wanted to show you's somewhere over here. Will you follow me?"

"Of course," he speaks with a laugh, "I mean, I'd follow you anywhere, if you asked me." It's ridiculous, you think, how those words make you pause in your tracks. They're simple, really, but _his tone_ when he said it? There's an earnesty and warmth that you find difficult to look past, and he seems to catch it when he notices how you're looking at him.

You wonder how much of what you choose to do next is more to keep up the act or just because, but when you press your lips to his, he doesn't hesitate to kiss you back. He's tender as he holds you, one of his hands cupping your cheek as the other rests along your back, and there's a moment where you can't help but wonder if either of you are acting anymore. There's a sort of hesitance when he pulls away, and you can see him trying to read you before you find yourself leaning back to him--

"Excuse me," one of the guards speaks (oh, right, somehow you forgot about that) with an awkward sort of professionalism to his tone, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we're closing our doors pretty soon, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh!" He's hesitant as he lets go of you and says, "I didn't even realize! We'll be on our way." You swear you catch the faintest smile on his face as you take his hand and make your way out, and you're surprised by the heat you feel creeping across your face at the once casual notion. Sure, you have what the pair of you came for in your possession when you step out the doors, but even if you didn't you're pretty sure you'd still feel as if you walked out of here with something special.

You're going to have to talk to him about this.


End file.
